Love after Marriage
by Monickat2
Summary: Jasper is stuck in a loveless marriage to Alice with a one year old daughter who is the result of a drunk night. To take out his frustration, Jasper cheats. Really, love is there even when you aren't willing to see it. What will make Jasper realise that the black- haired pixie is his true love? All- human. A love after marriage story. Read and review.


**A/N: This is my first Alice and Jasper fanfic. I have always been a sucker for love after marriage sort of stories. For those of you who agree with me, I ask you to read this story and tell me ideas as to how to improvise it. If enough people review asking me to do it, I will write this same story as a multi chapter one. All I can say is, enjoy!**

 **Oh yes, I almost forgot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Though, Marianne is my own.**

* * *

Jasper entered his house a day at work. He was late as usual and today was his wedding anniversary.

It had been two years of a loveless arranged marriage to Alice and one daughter, Marianne of one year of age. The daughter had been the result of a drunken state.

Today, there was no party, no cake, no fancy dinner, no candles and no drinks. Just an empty house with his wife who had black circles under her eyes and child cuddled together on the couch.

He couldn't say anything bad about his wife. She was kind, beautiful, optimistic and extremely loyal and protective towards Marianne.

He hadn't done anything in helping her take care of Marianne. Hence, it was no surprise that the first word spoke by the child was 'mama' and her first laugh, first word; pretty much any first time achievements were witnessed only by Alice.

When he walked in, he found them both asleep on the couch, the child held protectively by Alice. He tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up. He knew what would wake her up and he tried to take the child gently from her hands. She woke up with a start and his mission was accomplished.

Alice woke up to find Jasper trying to take the baby from her arms. Unknown to him, she had fallen hard in love with him. He didn't help her in taking care of the baby, but who else does? She had hoped that the baby would pave a way to love and closeness that she knew, they didn't have. He was handsome, polite and kind, not only to her but everyone he met.

After a few moments of staring at him, she fixed her face into a glare and she spoke in as threatening a voice as she could.

"Why were you trying to take the baby from me?"

Jasper could've laughed at her face. She looked like a mama tigress, ready to pounce on anyone who dared to take the child from her. Sometimes he felt bad that she had to live such a life and that thought and guilt confused him.

He raised his hands in mock surrender, a smile playing across his lips.

"She has to go to her cradle and by the way, happy Anniversary."

Alice felt a sharp pain of sadness pass through her. He had wished her a happy anniversary but, they both knew what type of a marriage they lived. And his smile certainly didn't help her resolution to stay angry.

She tried to glare at him but failed miserably so, she contented herself with an expressionless face.

"Still, there is no reason that you should grab her from my arms. I'm going to put her to bed right now. I guess you already ate, so I am going to bed too. Good night.

Jasper watched her go up the stairs gracefully and sat down on the couch, removing his tie. His thoughts went to Irina and he was suddenly washed over by the same sense of guilt.

He heard the cry of Marianne and he went to her room to check on her. He found Alice there dancing around with the bay in an attempt to pacify her.

He went to Alice and took Marianne from her arms and gently rocked her to and fro till she fell asleep. He then laced her back in the cradle and turned to the door to find Alice standing there, shock written across her face.

When he went to her she stammered a bit.

"How… How did you qui… quieten her so… so quickly?"

"I know a lot about kids, so I can handle them quite easily."

She nodded her head once before heading off to their room. He found her there sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, deep in thought.

"What's wrong Alice?"

He was surprised that Alice immediately jumped from the bed and strode towards him, an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong. You are the wrong thing, Jasper. You are the wrong thing. You think I don't know about why you're late everyday from work, why I find smell different perfumes from your coats? Because of Marianne, I'm trying to work out this marriage but, I tell you what. You are not going to change. No matter what I do, you are never going to love me the way I do you. I'm sick and tired of pretending to…"

And the next thing Jasper knew was that Alice was lying on the floor after fainting. He immediately panicked and called the ambulance. After being admitted in the hospital and after her condition was said to be stable, he went to the doctor to enquire about her.

The doctor, Carlisle had been a good friend of Alice's dead parents. After he was inside the room, Carlisle turned to him with a grave look on his face.

"Please sit, Jasper. I have many things to discuss with you."

Jasper was quite taken aback by the look on the doctor's face. He nodded once and sat down.

Carlisle began to speak.

"Jasper, I know Alice from childhood and based on personal experience I know that she is always a happy and optimistic young girl. But, she is not responding to my treatment, as in, she doesn't wish to get better. She's awake but she's depressed. The reason can't be child- rearing because anyone who sees her with Marianne will be able to see that she is completely devoted to the child. That leaves us with the option that she is depressed because of an unhappy marriage. I know that your marriage was an arranged ne but that doesn't mean you can't fall in love afterwards with your wife. Try to work this out between yourselves. Otherwise, she isn't going to get better. One's worth is most pronounced only in their absence. Don't lose her."

Jasper could only nod his head. He was shocked and he was slowly realising what an impact his ways had had on Alice who had lost her parents just a few days before her wedding. He murmured a quick thank-you to Carlisle and went to the room where Alice was.

He took the baby with him slowly realising how much Marianne looked like him and Alice put together. She truly was a perfect baby. She had the blue eyes of her mother along with his signature blond waves. She had pale skin and Jasper knew immediately that when she was older, she would be warding off boys along with a lot of help from him of course. Just looking at her made him feel guilty as to how much of her life he had missed. And just like that the little girl had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

The baby looked at him once before speaking one word and smiled showing her one half grown white teeth.

"Papa"

Unknown to him, Alice had made sure that the child grew up knowing her father by showing his photo and pointing at herself all the while repeating, 'Papa, Mama' The child's first word had not been 'mama'. Her first word had been 'papa' and then quickly followed with a 'mama'.

That one word made Jasper melt from the inside and he brought his face closer to softly coo to the giggling toddler. He opened the door to Alice's room and saw that she was asleep. He set the baby on the cradle near the bed and sat on a nearby chair. He looked at Alice and found himself wondering why he had hated her in the first place. He could only see how much of a warrior she was and the realisation brought on a whole new level of guilt and respect and admiration and love. He held her hand and slowly felt himself going into the deep abyss of sleep.

When Alice woke up again, she was surprised to see someone holding her hand. She was surprised even more when she realised that it was Jasper who had been holding her hand and he was asleep by laying his head on the bed. It must have been uncomfortable for his height but he looked peaceful with his blond hair falling over his face and glinting in the sunlight. She looked around to find herself in a hospital room that was as comfortable as her own. She found Marianne asleep in her cradle. She raised her hand to move away a piece of hair that had fallen on her eyes.

Jasper woke up after sensing Alice move. He lifted his head and grey eyes met blue and they spent a few minutes just looking at each other. Finally Jasper spoke one word.

"Alice"

And that one word held so much pent up emotion that Alice felt her eyes getting teary.

Jasper noticed this and felt his heart turn into a pretzel at the sight of Alice and her sad eyes. He wanted to hug her straight away and whisper comforting words in her ears. But, he contented himself with simply squeezing her hands in reassurance.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Jasper held a finger to her lips to keep her quiet.

"Alice. Why did you keep so quiet about everything? I know that I've been a jerk but, you just- oh my god- you just fainted right in front of me while shouting at me. I was so scared, Alice, so scared. Carlisle tells me that you aren't responding to the treatment. Almost as if you don't want to get better. Think about Marianne, think about me! You think I would have been able to live if…"

He was cut off by the sound of Alice sobbing and he immediately hugged her and held onto her while she cried.

His words had made a difference in her heart and Alice couldn't help but sob. She felt the weight shift on the bed and his arms immediately wrapped around her in just the way she had dreamed of him holding her. She buried her face in his shirt and just cried. When the tears finally dried up, Alice found her voice.

"I was really sad and depressed and I wasn't thinking clearly. I had hoped that our marriage will hold some meaning to you after Marianne was born but, it only made you even more distant from me and the family. I didn't hold any grudge but, I felt _so_ helpless and I didn't want my daughter to live a life where she keeps her things in different houses. I wanted her to live in one house with both parents under the same roof who cared and loved each other. I knew I fell in love with you, how could I not? With your gentlemanly manners, politeness and beautiful personality, I would have to be a freak if I didn't fall for you. I also knew you didn't love me and I learnt to accept it and deal with it. But, I would be lying if I said that it didn't affect me one bit. It was all so disturbing to me that I felt it was better to just let go…"

Jasper pulled her closer and hugged her tighter.

"Stupid _, stupid_ Alice. I really care about you. I don't know if it's love but, I know that this care isn't something that's just out of friendship. I will do anything for you and Marianne. Stop speaking stuff like 'letting go'. Both of us are needed by Marianne. This is _our_ life now. I know I've made mistakes but, let's start over okay?"

Alice nodded her head, smiling lightly. Seeing her smile Jasper also felt his mouth pull up into a smile. Really, her happiness was infectious.

"Why, hello ma'am. My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale. May I know your name young lady?"

Alice laughed and made a dramatic bow as far as she could while sitting.

"Yes, you may. My name is Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale, kind sir."

She found herself staring up at his grey eyes and she couldn't help but lean closer. Both leaned closer and they shared a kiss that was sweet and filled with affection for each other. The only witnesses were Marianne, who had woken up and Carlisle, who had been passing by and had looked inside to find them both hugging and kissing and smiling for all they were worth. He mildly smiled to himself, all the while thinking of a career prospect in Psychology and laughed at the ridiculous prospect. He went on to attend to another patient in the next room.

Meanwhile, the child's soft gurgles had brought the two back to earth.

Alice looked at Jasper and smiled before saying,

"By the way, her first word wasn't 'mama'. It was 'papa' all along."

Their love certainly hadn't been at first sight. But, there's something about love that everyone forgets. If you are meant to be loved and in love, it'll happen no matter how long it takes to get there.

So, we shall leave them in their hospital room holding the baby and being happy. Everyone deserves that atleast, don't you agree?

* * *

 **A/N I think everyone deserves a happy ending. And that also includes me right? Please review and tell me if you want this story to be multi chapters. Until then, this will be a one shot.**


End file.
